Four major questions are asked in relation to eight colleges and universities: 1. Can colleges develop sound strategies for planned change? 2. Can colleges and universities use research and theory for that task? 3. Can an outside agent assist in any significant way? 4. What are the relative advantages and cost effectiveness of the varied strategies developed by institutions and the outside agent? Question one is pursued in three ways: on-campus visits by the Project Staff for observation and interviewing of key personnel concerning academic reform; collection and analysis of campus documents about internal structures; and participant observer reports on current strategies used in decision-making. Question two is pursued also in three ways: bibliographies and reports are prepared by the Staff and mailed to the institution; Project instruments are administered to selected samples of students, faculty, and administrator--data derived are analyzed and disseminated through the systems for observation of utilization; interviews and questionnaires on faculty attitudes and behavior concerning academic change. Question three is pursued in two ways; through Project Staff assessment of their own effort and through the assessment of training workshop outcomes. Question four is pursued through two studies; inter-institutional comparisons are made assessing the relative affectiveness of similar strategies, and eight case studies present the advantages and successes of strategies employed relating to specific on-campus academic innovations and knowledge utilization. Answers to these questions are sought in the interest of research and theory to facilitate the improvement of educational effectiveness. The overarching objective is to expand theory on planned change applicable to both educational and other institutions. Project findings are reported quickly and Staff assists faculty and administration in assessing implications for educational practice and organization.